


Festivities

by NocturnaIV



Series: Yule [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Aunt Audrey, Autism Spectrum, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Letters to Santa, Parenthood, Post-Descendants 3, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Snowmen, Uncle Ben Florian, Uncle Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: This would be the second Christmas they spend in Auradon. But it was the first time that Uma and Harry experienced parenthood. Even though wasn't it something they always did?  Who was lost, Uma and Harry found them. That was Lost Revenge's crew. That's what their family was about.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Yule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034610
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Auradon worked differently. Uma had to constantly remind that. They had rules and procedures. Some made sense and protected their citizens. Others were a series of bureaucracies that cooled solutions and delayed progress. She hated those last ones. And on more than one occasion, Uma had had to lock Ben up in his office for hours until things were sorted out. And although everything that was related to the Island, she took it personally, Uma never believed that she would get so involved in the life of someone other than her boys.

Orphans were quite common on the Isle of the Lost. They survived on their own or joined some big baddie's workforce until they were old enough to choose. When Uma took over her ship and crew, she took some of them under her wing. But things on the island didn’t allow sentimentality. There, she was the captain or the Queen of the Island. A leader but also a protective figure. She cared for her own but didn’t have the luxury of showing attachment or closeness to anyone. The best way to give them a chance wasn’t to transform them into an easy target for her enemies. So, the crew took care of each other. Harry, Gil, and Uma looked after the crew from different areas. That was how things worked.

Their first Christmas in Auradon was a culture shock. The joy, festivity, and abundance did her crew good. For the first time, out of danger, Uma could appreciate what Harry had always explained to her. A crew was a family. And that's what she had managed to obtain despite all the rules the island forced upon them. On the island she was a strong leader, for Auradon she was someone with a maternal and combative instinct. Uma had to remind herself that Auradon worked differently. That for them, people took care of the little ones with a more maternal or paternal sense of family. Not because it was the right thing to do.

And in one of her regular rounds around the island, in those abandoned sectors, Uma could _feel_ a presence. Which was strange. Unless she was actively looking for someone, Uma didn't have the power to sense others. But it was as if someone else's emotions got to her. Confusion. Anxiety. Uma followed those feelings without knowing what she would find. There weren’t supposed to be people there. The island was a constant contradiction. On the one hand, it was the place where many people had lived and on the other, it was a prison. So many people had left the island without looking back, desperate to find a life that wasn’t locked up and decadent. Uma kept a log of the abandoned sectors and that was the most recent. When she arrived at Queen of Hearts’ Salon, she feared that it was someone who was locked up and forgotten by the queen. Uma entered, feeling the strongest emotions, and had to control herself so as not to transform at that moment as by instinct.

“Is there someone…?”

She didn’t finish speaking. A black kid, perhaps four years old, sat on the counter. His eyes were slanted and dark. His hair had recently been cut noticeably short, but Uma could tell that it was dark brown. The boy was clinging to the counter and was staring with incredible concentration at the floor. The emotions came from him, pulsing and intense.

“Hi…?”

Uma closed the distance between them. But the kid didn’t move. She stood in front of him and tried to get his attention, but it wasn't working. Emotions kept pouring out of him, constant, intense waves were hitting her.

“Boy?”

Nothing.

She moved her hand in front of the kid's face, but he didn’t react. And the anguish was getting to her. But Uma didn't think transforming was something that would help her with an unknown child.

So, she did the unthinkable. Uma took off her necklace and put it on the kid. The emotions stopped and the boy looked at her in surprise for a second before looking at Uma's shoes.

“Hi?”

“Hi.” He frowned “Who are you?”

Well, that was new.

“Uma, what about you?”

“Lucky Seven.” He looked around and then to the ground “My grandmother is no longer here.”

Uma looked around her.

“Your grandmother was the Queen of Hearts?”

The boy nodded and went back to his thoughts. But this time he reacted in a few minutes. Uma couldn't imagine what it must be like to have someone like that woman as a relative.

“They went back to Wonderland. I didn’t want to go. I don't like the irregular and unpredictable. So, they left me here.” He looked at her “She said someone would come for me. Is that someone you?”

Uma took him with her. She couldn't abandon him. The kid didn’t take her hand but walked very close to her until they arrived at Ben's castle. There the doctors checked him and Uma had to stay nearby, listening to him asking aloud if she was still there. Seven was relatively healthy and his level of malnutrition wasn’t critical. Other people evaluated him, asked him questions, and even used magic on him. What Seven didn’t allow was being touched and avoided any extended eye contact. Uma stood around him feeling uneasy. He really was Lucky Seven. Children like him didn’t survive on the island. Villains weren't kind to people who didn’t _keep up_ with them. Perhaps that had been his advantage in being raised by the Queen of Hearts.

She wrote to Harry to explain where she was and what had happened. In a few minutes, her first mate appeared at her side. Uma pointed to the kid in the room in front of them, with the door open and low lights. The boy was rubbing Uma’s shell and was looking at the corner of the room while talking to the person in front of him.

“He is wearing your necklace,” Harry commented in surprise.

The kid must have heard his voice because he raised his face. Even though he was having a conversation with someone else, Seven jumped off the table and walked over to Harry.

“I like your hook.” The boy looked at the weapon and reached out to touch it.

“It's sharp,” Harry warned.

But Seven stroked the curve with his fingers and seemed satisfied as he clung to the hook. Harry looked puzzled at Uma, and she shrugged. The woman who had been interviewing Seven had to ask Harry to accompany them for the rest of the interview because Seven didn’t want to let go of his hook. Uma stood in the doorway, watching the interaction.

Lucky Seven.

But they had left him behind.

“Uma?”

She looked at Ben and crossed her arms immediately. He motioned for them to speak in another place but she refused to move. Ben pointed to the wall in front of them, where Seven could still see her, but they could chat with some degree of privacy.

“We don’t know who is his mother, but his father was Jack, the descendant of Queen of Hearts.” Ben explained, “Also, Seven is four years old.”

“He died before the barrier fell... I think he was nineteen at the time.” Uma looked at Seven, staring at Harry's hook as he answered in detail some questions that Uma couldn't hear. “That means they kept Seven away from anyone other than family.” She looked at Ben “I'll take care of him.”

Ben looked at her with a degree of surprise, but Uma invaded his personal space and tilted her face.

“I've always taken care of others.”

“This isn’t like acquiring a new member of your crew. This is a little kid.” Ben tried to explain, “He doesn't need a captain. Seven needs a family.”

“A crew is a family.” Uma clenched her fists “Or what is the other solution? An orphanage?” She looked at Seven and dared to ask “On the island children like him don’t survive. And here?”

“Someone could adopt him.” Ben answered with some hesitation “It’s not always easy. But what he needs is his parents.”

Seven kept stroking her necklace. The boy looked up when Harry said something to the person who was interviewing Seven. The pirate smiled, in that deadly and menacing way. Seven imitated his smile immediately and kept it on his lips as he looked back at Harry’s hook.

Uma remembered the feeling of emptiness she had experienced the previous Christmas. The idea that had haunted her mind to mentor other children and expand her crew. Or do whatever Auradon considered necessary to give others a chance. To extend the crew, the family she and Harry had created. Uma stroked her skull ring, exactly like the one Harry wore. They were pirates. They didn't need to do things the way Auradon understood. The important thing was to follow their instincts. And hers now screamed that the child was _theirs_.

“What about his grandmother?” Uma asked harshly.

“No one considers her to be suitable to raise a child. And technically she handed him over to the system by leaving him.” Ben replied, “An orphanage or foster home could be a lot for him. He has already gone through too many changes.”

Uma smiled because it was obvious that Ben already knew the decision she was going to make. The interview ended and she looked at Harry. He was watching Seven and hearing him list hair dyes that he must have heard at his grandmother's business. When Harry looked at her, he nodded. The boy took a couple of minutes to finish his list and approached Uma. He only released Harry's hook to stand remarkably close to her braided hair. She took a deep breath.

“You can touch it. Just be careful.”

The kid nodded and carefully touched the end of one of her braids. Apparently, that also satisfied him because he played with her hair on the palm of his hand as if it were a brush.

“Lucky Seven.” Uma started “How about you come with Harry and me?”

“Like have you as mom and dad?” He asked directly “Because my grandmother told me that someone would come and give me new parents. Is that you?”

“If that is what you want,” Harry responded by crossing his arms.

Uma felt a twisting in her chest as she noticed that her first mate was trying to hide the fact that he was getting defensive. He didn't want to be rejected. Harry, like her, had already made up his mind that Seven was theirs. But the possibility of being rejected wasn’t pleasant.

“Will I be able to braid your hair?” Seven asked Uma even though he wasn't looking at her.

Uma looked at Ben and gestured for him to bring whatever they needed to take Seven home.

“I will teach you.” She warned, “But yes.”

“Where do you live?” Seven asked playing with her braids again.

Only Gil and Harry were allowed to touch her hair. Only Harry could be this close to her hair. But Uma was finding it difficult to refuse Seven and the fascination that showed in his focused eyes on every little thing he did.

“At the port.” Harry replied, “On a ship. And in the winter here.”

Seven looked at them quickly and nodded. That was good, he liked ships. And castles. That was good.

“In Auradon?” Seven asked.

“Yes,” Uma replied, wondering where all this was going.

“So, will I see the snow? I have never seen it. But I saw the snow on TV once. And it was Auradon. Outside of this castle.”

“At Christmas, it usually snows.” Ben replied with a friendly smile “And there are many things you can do with it. There are also festivities. And how you will spend time in the castle when winter comes, we can teach you many things.”

Seven frowned and nodded. Maybe Ben's response wasn't specific or maybe it had been more than the kid asked.

“We can try.” Uma offered “Do you agree? Do you want to come with us?”

Seven nodded. 

“I want to see the snow and maybe the festivities.” He responded. Seven grabbed onto Harry's hook and nodded again, possibly coming to terms with himself.

“Ben will do everything in his power and more so that we get out of here with everything in order and you can go with us.” Uma looked at the king. “I won’t allow this to be a time consuming and tedious procedure like other things.”

Ben smiled.

“As your majesty orders. I'll take care of everything.” He made one goodbye gesture towards Seven and quickly withdrew.

“He is cute when he’s useful,” Harry commented.

“So today he will have to be super-cute,” Uma stated without taking her eyes off Seven. “Have you tried ice cream, kid?”

“No.” Seven made a gesture with his mouth.

“It’s like snow but with flavors,” Harry explained. “Uma likes coconut. And it's white, so it looks like snow. We can go for ice cream later.”

“Okay, dad.”

Uma swore that Harry winced a bit in excitement upon hearing that.

Christmas was still a few months away. But it was already decided. Seven was theirs. And if he wanted to see snow or enjoy Christmas, Uma already knew she had a mission. And from the way Harry was staring at the kid, she knew that between stumbles and mistakes, they would give their all for him.

Never in her life had Uma claimed someone like hers so quickly. But Seven had been lost and Uma had found him. Now he was theirs.


	2. Christmas Tree

December had arrived and the weather was terrible. Ben had insisted that she, Harry, and Seven move into the castle immediately. When they did, Ben proudly presented the room in front of Harry and Uma's.

“You're really enjoying being an uncle.” Uma accused with a small smile.

Seven looked at his room with interest. The lights weren’t too bright, and it had large windows in case Seven preferred natural light. His bed was at ground level and was filled with soft cushions and stuffed animals of all kinds. It also had a rocking chair and some very abstract seats that looked more like a series of obstacles. Ben had gotten a children's chair and a small shelf for supplies like colored pencils, markers, and sheets of all colors. In the center was a carpet identical to the one Ben had in his office, one of Seven's favorites because of how soft it was. Harry did his own inspection and after checking the bathroom stopped at the other door.

“Captain?”

Uma stepped forward intrigued, letting Seven climbed into the rocking chair and sit down as she used to in her captain's chair. When Uma looked inside, she laughed amusedly.

“Do you have something to say, King Ben?” She asked.

To their surprise, Ben hesitantly approached and just looked at them expectantly.

“I didn’t want to leave Seven without everything you seek to give him on the ship.” He responded quickly.

“Kid.” Uma called, leaning against Harry's side “Do you want to see your new private room?”

Seven opened his eyes and jumped out of the chair, almost tripping over his own feet, and peeking through the doorframe. They watched as the kid entered the room where there were another rocking chair and a bookcase full of comics. At one side, braids of silk hung down to the floor. The place looked like a small cave, with turquoise and green lights illuminating from the ground and red from the ceiling. The floor was full of cushions and soft objects. Plus, it smelled mildly of freshly baked cakes. Seven grabbed a comic, went back to his room, and climbed into the rocking chair.

“Nice job.” Uma gave Ben a light pat on the shoulder. “Your knack for detail saves you once again.”

Harry circled Uma's shoulders. Meeting Seven was something new to them. But Uma enjoyed that constancy in the kid. Seven was truly clear about his routines. It was easy for Harry to provide security for Seven when he was passionate about his things. And Uma felt that they were moving forward together. She and Ben retired to the king's office to continue working, and Uma was reassured that Seven was under Harry's care.

Three hours later a couple of knocks on the door, and Seven walked into the office, taking Harry with him by his hook.

“Thanks, Uncle Ben.” The kid looked worried “Sorry for not thanking you earlier.”

“There are different ways to give thanks. The fact that you use what I got for you is the way you do it.” Ben smiled at him “Do you want to see the Christmas tree?”

Seven nodded and waited for Ben to get up to grab him by his shirt sleeve and lead the way. Uma waited a bit until Harry put his arm around her shoulders and they followed the two enthusiasts. The pirate leaned slightly against her ear and she could _feel_ his smile.

“And I found mistletoe.”

“Do you still need that to kiss me?” Uma rolled her eyes but was smiling.

“Darling, you must respect the traditions. We want the child to live the whole experience.” Harry continued with his sly humor.

“Don't use Seven for your purposes.” She warned though she couldn't hide the smile from her lips “Save the mistletoe for our room or I'll throw you with that in the trash.”

“... _Seven, I'm really sorry._ ”

Uma didn't like the way Ben's voice sounded so devastated. So, she hurried to get to the room where the tree was waiting.

Fully decorated.

Seven turned in her direction when he learned that she and Harry had arrived. He immediately walked up to Harry and buried his face against his abdomen and held onto his hook.

“Hey, do you want to go to your private room?” Harry asked quickly.

But Seven denied.

Uma looked at the tree and then at Ben, who looked really sorry.

“The servants must have decorated it.” The king dropped his shoulders “I wanted to do it with Seven. I wanted this to be his first tree.”

She looked at the wooden and marine-themed decorations. Although Ben had removed all ornaments with rough edges or irregularities. The king always concerned about doing things right. Uma advanced to Seven giving him space.

“What do you want to do?” She asked.

“Sorry.” Seven moved his face in Ben's direction but didn’t open his eyes “But everything is overloaded and _wrong_.”

It was amazing how Seven had quickly chosen Ben to be his social reference. Maybe it was because he had realized that Uma and Harry weren't exactly the social type of person per se. And Seven liked to imitate the people he liked. So, he had chosen Ben to be your social image. Who always used _sorry, please,_ and _thank you._

“That's okay. You don't have to apologize if you don't like something.” Ben encouraged.

“Change it.” Seven turned to Uma “Please change it.”

“Kid...”

But Seven shifted his attention to Ben.

“I don't like how you decorated the tree. Do it again. _Please._ ”

Harry held his laughter against his palm. Uma had to hit him on the arm to make him stop.

“I have an idea.” The pirate gently let go of Seven “Wait here a minute.”

Before time was up, Harry returned with a highchair and set it in front of the tree.

“How about you tell us how to decorate the tree?” Harry lifted his chin “You have a better sense of order than all of us together.”

Seven frowned for a few seconds and then nodded, liking the idea. Uma saw the kid climb the chair and sit in it with the same grace that she would. From there, he began to arrange all the ornaments symmetrically, until from every angle the tree had the exact proportion of each ornament. Uma smiled seeing Seven so focused and unconsciously stroked her necklace. Seven noticed it and did the same with his. A replica of Uma's and with a protection spell specially created by Uma for Seven. She watched as the kid organized Harry and Ben with the last decorations, deciding not to put any of the Christmas lights on because they were so bright.

The result was incredibly pleasing to the eye.

“Better?” Uma leaned against the back of the chair the kid was using.

“The ornaments have Uncle Ben's colors, yours, Uncle Gil's, and Dad's.” Seven pointed out.

Uma hadn't realized it. Blue, yellow, turquoise, and red. She hadn't realized that _that_ blue was Ben's.

“You're right, kid,” Uma replied proudly. “I think you should be the ship's lookout. But what do you think about your first Christmas tree?”

“Next year we will have the servants who decorated this tree have to decorate a much bigger one.” Seven smiled and Uma noticed that it was her smile, the one she used before a battle.

Planning retribution for a year was something that she believed was genuinely like her to teach her offspring. So, Uma was proud.

“Just don't tell Uncle Ben. You know what he thinks about our tendency for revenge.” Uma reminded him.

Seven nodded, looking at the tree and the bow that decorated the top.

“Yes, Mom.” He secured and collapsed against her side, resting his head on her shoulder.

Only years of experience hiding her emotions kept Uma from meeting Harry's gaze. Especially when Seven guided her hand to stroke his hair.

The next year she would have Ben get the biggest tree in the kingdom. And Seven would lead the decorations.


	3. Tradition

Audrey approached them the second Seven turned his bracelet, so the pink side was now in view. The princess put her arm around Uma's and leaned her head against the sea witch’s shoulder.

“He's drawing a snowman.”

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on his hook. Uma looked out the window. Despite being completely cloudy, the snow didn’t fall. But Seven really wanted to see it and do all the things that he had heard others do. Luckily, Audrey had come to a reconciliation and had offered Seven to sit with him and draw the snowman they would make when the weather changed. That was one of Seven's favorite routines. When Audrey visited him, she used to sing him songs that fairies had taught her or about how animals were changing their fur or hibernate.

“Why don't we ask Jane to cast a spell to make it snow?” Harry ventured “Or we can invite Queen Elsa here.”

“Causing a snowfall here could affect other realms.” Audrey explained, “Like causing a drought in the south.”

Harry clicked his tongue. They immediately heard Seven do exactly the same thing a couple of times before falling silent again. Uma stifled her laughter when she saw Harry so proud of it as if he had been chosen among the gods with great honor.

“Aunt Audrey?” Seven didn’t look up from his drawing but pointed to the rocking chair “You said you would play with me today.”

“You know that snowman sort of looks like you, Harry,” Audrey commented.

Harry puffed out his chest more. And only because of the pink on Seven's bracelet is that Harry stopped to approach and see what the boy was drawing. Although Uma could imagine that sooner or later, they would have to get a hook for Seven because he was seriously obsessed with it. As much or more than with shells.

“Go.” The princess waved her hand to push them away “You guys do your boring shopping and I'll stay with who appreciates my singing.”

Uma chuckled and pushed Audrey into the room even though she was already moving on her own. Uma checked that Seven's bracelet was still pink, so they left. Uma almost marched towards the exit, followed closely by Harry. She had her pinky hooked on his hook, ready for their mission. Last year, Desiree had given them ugly Christmas sweaters. Now they wanted to get one for Seven, but Uma wanted an extremely soft one because it was one of the boy's favorite things. They got into the car that was waiting for them and the chauffeur started driving into town. Uma pulled her legs up onto Harry's lap and he immediately began stroking her thighs. But her first mate was staring out the window, in the direction of the castle.

“Oh, look at you, all concerned and protective.” Uma joked.

Harry shot her an amused look. Because that was an almost private joke. People looked at Harry and thought he was vicious and cruel. Which yes, he was. But Harry was also the kind of person who protected his own and who had grown up to prioritize the wellbeing of others over his own. Harry was her first mate not only because she had earned the title of captain. As a first mate, Harry knew the needs of everyone in the crew, he knew who wasn’t eating well if someone was getting sick or was missing clothes of their size. Harry knew who preferred a sword and who preferred daggers. Her first mate had grown up on a pirate ship and he had learned to hide his protection like an obligation. Because it was his _duty_ to take care of others. Because it was his responsibility to know who needed more blankets in the winter. Because it was his job to hunt down anyone who disrespected a crew member. Harry was vicious and cruel, protective, and loyal.

Now all of that was focused on Seven. And Uma understood that well. On the island, a child would be in constant danger. So, it was hard to remember that Auradon wasn't like that.

“Actually, I was thinking about the bracelet Audrey gave him,” Harry confessed.

“I definitely want one like that,” Uma commented out loud.

A reversible bracelet. One color indicated that the person was willing to talk and another that he preferred to be alone. In Seven's case, the light blue color was to socialize with others and the pink to ask for some time alone.

Harry looked at her and closed the distance between them. Uma stroked his hair to relax him.

“I want it to snow.” The pirate confessed.

“And the person who hates the cold is saying it.” Uma laughed at the reproachful look in her first mate's eyes “Patience, Harry.”

“I'm going to get you a sweater with the face of Beast wearing a Christmas hat.” Harry warned her “Or one with Ben's grandfather dressed as Santa Claus.”

Uma laughed out loud and that was the moment Harry pulled her onto the seat and laid her there, trapping Uma under his body. She kept laughing and then looked at him amused.

“I know exactly which one I'm going to buy you. A sweater with Jay _stealing_ Christmas and saying, ‘ _Kiss the thief_ ’.” She smiled proudly.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Harry accused.

“Seven already approved.” She pressed his cheeks “So it’s a deal.”

The pirate collapsed against her chest and muttered something she couldn't understand. Uma looked at her first mate, condemned to lower the moon and stars for the people he loved. Or worse, wear Jay's face on his clothes.

“It’s our tradition. Remember?” She reminded him amused.

He kissed her sternum on her clothes and nodded.

“Yes, captain.”


	4. Spell

“Mom?”

Uma opened her eyes and found Seven's face inches from hers. Usually, she was a morning person. But in winter she preferred to sleep more time. Harry pressed against her back and his arm around her waist pulled her closer to his body. The pirate's lips brushed the back of her neck, still sleep. And she smiled sleepily.

“You're thirsty?” Uma whispered.

Seven moved his head and reached out to stroke the silk of her hair cap.

“You really like my hair, kid.” She reached up and sat down to remove her hat and let her natural hair be free.

The boy wasted no time getting on the bed and stroking a lock of her hair. Meanwhile, Harry hugged her hips and rested his head on her thigh. Uma sat like that for a moment, feeling Harry's lazy lips on her skin, leaving a trail of imperceptible kisses and Seven against her side, stroking her hair. A part of her wanted to fall asleep just like that.

“Uncle Ben went with his friends to sing Christmas carols.”

“I know.” Uma suppressed a yawn.

“Let’s go too.” Seven said “Please.”

Harry raised his head for a few seconds and looked at them both. He slowly turned his face and laid his hair on Uma's knee with a dangerous smile.

“Oh, that sounds interesting.”

Uma shot him a warning look and paid attention to Seven.

“Trust me, you don't want to go carol singing with me.”

“But that’s what I want.” Seven reminded her.

“The boy has a point,” Harry replied amusedly.

She covered his mouth with her hand.

“It's not a good idea for me to go singing Christmas carols.” Uma caressed her necklace “Sometimes I can't control my powers and my voice can hypnotize others.”

“Your voice is beautiful,” Harry said with absolute conviction.

And Seven nodded strongly. Uma gently took the boy's hands and watched him rub his hands. In that way, she confirmed that Seven didn’t have cold skin.

“Tomorrow you could go with Ben and his friends.” Uma offered “If you wish.”

“But not with you?” Seven confirmed.

“I don't want to cast a spell on people at this time of the year. It's not very ‘ _Christmas spirit_ ’ on my part.” Uma explained amused.

“You can cast a spell on dad.” Seven pointed out.

“Yes, you can cast a spell on me, Captain,” Harry smirked “I can put it as part of my wish list.”

“Hook…” Uma warned the pirate. “But think about it, kid. Ben would be very happy for you to join him.”

Seven got off the bed and looked at the ceiling of the room.

“Sometimes you can't control your powers?”

“Exactly.” Uma shrugged.

“And why don't you have a necklace like mine?” Seven dropped his head onto his shoulder.

Uma thought about it.

“You wanted to nullify your powers.” Harry sat up and stretched “But Uma doesn't want that.”

Seven lowered his head and nodded. That was understandable. They had to make a choice. Seven did his. Uma had done hers.

“I'll be back in a few hours.” The boy as fast as he arrived, left the room.

Uma looked at Harry beside her. Without thinking too much about it, she dropped onto the bed.

“You don't mean it, right?” She ventured.

“About putting a spell from you on my wish list?” Harry asked “I was very serious. I’m very serious about it.”

“Your taste is very strange.”

“Actually, my taste has to do with you and what you do.” Harry shrugged. “On the other hand, I think Gil would like to go sing Christmas carols. So he could go too if you like it.”

Uma smiled and pulled him to her side. In a blink, the pirate leaned over her, warming her with his natural warmth.

“Such a good first mate. Always thinking of the crew.” Uma stroked his hair. “I should make up for your hard work. And it so happens that now we have time and we are awake. Would you like that?”

Harry blushed and whispered her name before hiding his face in her neck. Yes, Harry would definitely like that.


	5. Meaning

Gil and Seven were wrapping presents to leave under the tree. Gil was following Seven's instructions for every gif, the result had the perfect combination of wrap and bow. And Seven would sit nearby, mimicking Gil.

“And what do you want as a gift?” Uma asked the kid out loud.

“A red bow,” Harry responded with his wicked smile.

“But Uma is asking Seven.” Gil innocently commented, “Have you thought about what Christmas presents you want, little captain?”

Seven nodded and looked at his hand.

“Comics.” He began to list “A hook, a jacket like dad's, a turquoise strappy skirt like mom's, a ring like Uncle Ben's, a color-changing nail polish like Aunt Audrey's, a necklace like Uncle Gil's. And...” Seven frowned “That. I think that.”

Uma wasn't surprised that this list was full of items that he had discovered and liked. She had to stop Gil from taking off his necklace.

“Gil, you wear that necklace because you promised your father that you would destroy Beast,” Harry commented to him.

“Uncle Ben's father?” Seven frowned “That wouldn't be good.”

“It's true...” Gil looked at his necklace “And King Adam was kind to me when he met me.”

“And Uncle Ben says that at Christmas you have to forgive everyone.” Seven looked at the tree “Except for the ones who badly decorated this.”

Harry laughed amusedly and nodded as if those were the standards. Forgiving everyone with the exception of a few servants who believed it was right to adorn an empty tree.

“So...” Gil caressed his necklace, looking at it doubtfully.

“If you like your necklace, you don’t need to take it off.” Uma offered “You can give it another meaning.”

“Like which one?” Gil asked and looked at Seven, searching for a new answer.

Seven stopped what he was doing and looked at the ceiling. Immediately his hand caressed the golden shell that hung from his necklace.

“Protection.” The kid said out loud “Because Uncle Gil always wants to protect me.”

Gil's cheeks flushed. Uma caressed Gil's face because it was true. He was doing his best to win over Seven and respect his limits. 

One of the castle's servants entered at that moment to collect the empty plates of the snack they had just eaten. Immediately Seven returned to pack the gifts perfectly imitating the way Gil had been doing. Meanwhile, Harry pulled Gil against his body in a hug and patted him on the back. Uma saw emotion invade Gil's eyes.

“Aren't you just Santa's Little Helper?” The maid asked with a sweet voice.

Seven lifted his face, looked at the gifts around him, at the tree, and then at the maid.

“No, I'm Uncle Gil's assistant.” The boy corrected “Santa has elves. I’m not one.”

The servant blinked in despair, tried to speak, but Uma cleared her throat and shot her a warning look. The woman blushed and quickly retreated.

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Uma asked Gil and Harry.

“Spend Christmas with you,” Gil answered without hesitation.

“A red ribbon,” Harry repeated.

Uma pushed him away, rolling her eyes. But a smile formed on her lips. 

“That’s easy.” Seven looked around. “I can give you one of mine.”

“That's a good idea!” Gil encouraged.

“No, Harry wants one in particular because he doesn't learn his lesson.” Uma corrected.

Harry spread his arm and she leaned against his side, watching as Gil walked back to Seven. It was good to see his crew interact with the peace that others in Auradon took for granted. Harry kissed her head, brushing her hair with his lips.

“And what do you want for Christmas, Captain?” The pirate whispered against her ear.

But she didn't reply. She didn't think anything could top her three boys having a good time.


	6. Family

Evie was taking Seven's measurements. The boy had made it clear that he didn’t want direct contact with the sewing materials, so she was being careful and being as precise as possible. Evie bit her lower lip. Like other children on the island, Seven hadn’t had a good diet and even though Uma was obviously feeding him, the kid hadn’t yet reached his indicated weight. Evie considered designing the jacket in such a way that he could wear it for a long time.

Seven had claimed as his own the Christmas tree that he had directed for the rest to decorate. So, most of the events were held near the tree. Yesterday, Audrey had been like a cooking host because they had to move everything in there so that she could teach Seven how to make gingerbread pirates. Evie considered it adorable that Ben always went the extra mile to make the people he loved happy. And the king definitely had a soft side for Seven.

When Evie lowered her gaze, she noticed that the kid was mimicking the way she was biting her lower lip while playing with the golden shell that hung from his neck.

“Is something bothering you, sweetheart?”

Seven looked at the antique piano that stood out in the room. Harry was playing old winter sea songs while Desiree and Jordan sang next to him. Uma was sitting on the piano playing her violin and giving the only sense of harmony to what was obviously a burlesque song for the time.

“Everyone wants to know what I want as a Christmas present.” He lifted his face in her direction and continued toying with his shell “You too”

Evie nodded with a soft smile. On their first Christmas, all the children on the island seemed surprised at the choice of gifts and sweets. She felt sorry to think about how the last year had been for Seven, even living on the island, hidden, with a family that only wanted to return to Wonderland despite knowing that they would have to leave Seven behind.

“This time of year, it’s mainly for children.” Evie explained, “So we want it to be special to you.”

“Snow.” Seven repeated, “I want to see snow.”

“I know honey.” Evie concentrated on her work to keep her hands distracted “But we can't control the weather...”

“... without affecting another place.” Seven frowned and brought the necklace to his mouth to absentmindedly chew on it.

“Exactly…” Evie spoke softly “Does that worry you? The snow?”

Seven moved his head, not letting go of his necklace.

“Shouldn't I give presents too?” Seven whispered against the curve of the shell.

“Oh, dear...” Evie smiled “You are our gift.”

“That makes no sense.” Seven dropped the necklace and looked at his parents “I’m my own person.”

A worthy son of Uma.

“You're right. But I mean that your company is something that we appreciate so much that it is itself a gift.” Evie noticed that the kid looked at her with confusion. “You can write us letters...” She recalled that Seven didn’t know how to write and that, despite his stoic attitude and such well-defined personality, he was still a four-year- kid “...with cuttings and drawings.”

Seven just nodded, his attention drawn to the music and the dance. The way Seven analyzed the world around him reminded her of her childhood when she couldn't leave her home and her only way to interact with the outside was through the windows. She also analyzed everything, the way people acted, reacted, or socialized. Then, she would imitate the same actions in the mirror, with great care and taking a lot of practice for what Seven easily did when imitating others. But the difference between her and Seven was that he liked to only watch. There was a small smile on his lips as he watched his parents have fun. He didn’t need to relate directly to them to feel part of what was happening. Slowly Seven stopped stroking his necklace and relaxed.

“How does one tell your partner that their taste in Christmas music is atrocious?” Evie teased.

Mainly because Harry was showing no mercy against that poor piano. He was playing using his hook. Seven quickly turned around and looked at her in surprise. Evie remembered that sarcasm or these kinds of jokes weren't something he got. She braced herself to explain when Seven crossed his arms.

“That is not the way to talk about your own brother, Aunt Evie.”

She blinked. A smile formed on her lips.

“My brother?”

“Yes, father. That isn’t the way to refer to your brother. Uncle Ben says you have to respect the taste that others have.” Seven continued.

Evie stifled her laughter and caught the attention of Uma and Harry. In a few seconds, the two of them were next to them, intrigued by the smile on Evie's lips and Seven's utter seriousness.

“Honey, can you tell your parents what you just said to me?”

“That is not the way to treat your brother.” Seven addressed his parents “Right?”

Harry laughed helplessly and Uma tapped him on the shoulder.

“Kid... Evie isn't-”

“And Gil?” Harry quickly asked, “Is he the brother of...?”

“Of you, dad.” Seven answered without hesitation.

“And your Aunt Audrey? And Uncle Ben?” Harry was enjoying all this “Are they my brothers too?”

Seven shook his head in denial.

“Of mom.”

Now it was Uma who gave a cheerful laugh. Evie crossed her arms, although it was definitely something fun. But someone had to be the adult in all of this. Uma sighed enthusiastically and dropped back on her heels to catch up with Seven.

“I have no brothers. And Harry has only Harriet and CJ.” She explained clearly.

“Who are you going to meet when winter is over.” Harry explained, “They only come to Auradon when the weather is favorable.”

“In spring and summer.” Seven repeated one of the things that they had explained to him from the beginning but still looked confused.

“Evie...” Uma pointed to the princess “Ben, Audrey, and Gil are...” She mused “Our relationship with them is...”

Evie watched with interest. Would the great Captain Uma admit the truth out loud? What were they _friends?_ And such good friends that they had the honor of being close to Seven?

“Yes...?” The princess insisted, unable to hide her smile.

“They are our friends.” Harry took the bullet for Uma and did it with pride, although it was surely difficult for him. “Do you remember what I told you about the crew?”

Seven nodded, bringing his hand to his necklace.

“A loyal crew is a family.” Seven turned his attention to Uma “They are like me? Did you find them and decide to be their family too?”

Uma extended her hand and Seven closed the distance between them until he rested his cheek against her fingers. Evie found that remarkably similar to what Uma would do. The captain shouldn’t be touched directly but offered a gesture and she would do the rest. Because it was an honor to touch her. And Seven acted exactly the same. Evie admired that from the way Uma and Harry raised their child. They didn’t expect Seven to fit the society with the standards that existed. Seven didn't hurt anyone by being himself and society had to accept him. Just as Auradon had to accept that they came from the Isle of the Lost. Evie's mother had constantly forced her to change and hide who she was to suit a standard of royalty. So, it was comforting that Seven could just be himself.

“You are our Lucky Seven. Harry, Gil, and you are irreplaceable to me. Other people can come and go, but you are constant.” She took her necklace and matched it with Seven's ”You are unique.”

Seven closed his eyes and nodded. He stood there, against Uma's hand, feeling calm and at peace. Evie stared at the scene without being able to believe that the time would come when someone like Uma, who like so many other people, forced herself to hide her emotions, would show with pride how important someone else, other than Harry or Gil, was to her.

“You know?” Harry commented with a smile “Uncle or aunt are special words. That means you trust those adults. You can give and remove those titles whenever you want. But they are especially important, they aren’t a game, understand?

Seven put away and got back into position for her to continue taking his measurements. He nodded and looked at Evie.

“Auntie, can my jacket have seven hooks, please?”

Evie had to blink quickly to control her emotions.

“Of course, sweetheart. It's your Christmas present.”

“And Mom and Dad don't have a bad taste in music.” Seven had to assure.

Harry looked at Evie in amusement.

“Something to say _little sister?_ ”

Evie returned her attention to her work.

“I said what I said.” She replied but thankfully could see Harry trying to catch her, so Evie avoided him “Uma!”

“Oh, don't look at me. I don't get into sibling fights.” The captain replied.

Evie laughed, running between the furniture. Uma and Harry wouldn't admit it, but while the island had given them Seven, what they had was thanks to freedom of peace.


	7. Expectation

Uma looked at Seven asleep on her lap. He had the replica of her shell between his lips and his hand was firmly closed on Harry's shirt. So, they were trapped there. Ben dropped a blanket over Seven. The king was concerned about the way the boy didn’t seem to feel the changes in the weather. For Uma, that was the most common. On the island, it was exceedingly rare that such privileges as having warm things could be given so easily.

Harry looked at her and didn't hide his smile. She rolled her eyes. Uma looked at the kid stretched out on her lap.

“I think everyone is spoiling Seven.” She said “They will make him squishy. And the world is not-“

“Darling.” Harry looked at the kid who was resting quietly with them “What do you mean?”

She dropped her head back.

“I have this annoying voice in my head. And it sounds just like my mother's. That we didn't have all this.” Uma closed her eyes “And then I remind myself that this is the least we should have had. Even a Christmas tree.”

“Seven is stronger than many of us.” Harry took her hand “Do you remember when you met him?”

Uma nodded. If that had happened to one of them, they wouldn’t have survived alone so long to the age of Seven. And despite the dreadful emotions, the boy had not made any mistakes. And after the changes he had gone through that he had been sending with his powers, Seven showed his survival instinct by learning, but also his pride, refusing to change who he was.

“Don’t worry so much.” Harry requested, “You tend to worry about everything, Captain.”

“Ben was right. This isn’t the same ask preparing a member of the crew. And we don't have a reference for what we are doing with Seven.” Uma looked at the kid “Worse, we usually don't have anything good. And although I know perfectly well that we are no longer on the island, I am waiting for someone to come and...”

“Uma...?” Harry took her hand.

“On the island, we had to be strong so that they wouldn't separate us. You and me against the world. Remember?” She looked down at Seven “And now… what should we do here?”

Harry took her hand and kissed it.

“I can swear that no one is going to separate us. And I'm sure of it because I'm not going to allow it. But first of all, you don’t fade. We are in good hands.”

Uma looked at the gifts under the tree. Not in all her life had she received so many. This was different. But her life always was different. And that she, unlike many people on the island, had her boys. 

But there were so many gifts, a warm blanket, a fireplace to fight the cold, a roof. And not just any roof. An entire castle. And she just constantly feared something was going to happen before Christmas came around. Because that happened in fairy tales. The moment everything was perfect, evil attacked. And looking at Seven lying on her lap, placid and calm, she felt an imaginary countdown above their heads. She looked at Harry and the assurance he displayed was contagious. Uma pressed herself against his side and took a deep breath.

“I’m freezing, you're warm. Hug me.” She lied.

Because Uma had never felt temperature changes. Although it was true that Harry was always warm. The pirate didn't have to listen to it twice. Probably because it was so rare to hear that request. Harry hugged her around the waist and without moving Seven, hugged her against his chest. She stroked Seven's hair that had grown a bit since she met him. The kid snuggled better against her lap, just like Harry would, and sighed heavily. Uma felt another twinge of panic that wanted to get to her, but Harry's fingers, moving against her waist as if her ribs were a piano keyboard, relaxed her.

There was no countdown. No one was going to take her boys from him. She no longer had to fight to be happy. Gil, Seven, and Harry were safe. She was safe.

“There is little left for Christmas,” Harry whispered against her ear.

“And I have a feeling it will snow.” Uma stroked her necklace, clinging to that desire.


	8. Snow

Harry opened his eyes and carefully moved to free himself from Uma's tight grip. Usually, he would enjoy those wintry moments where she slept a few hours longer than he did. So, Harry could admire her, clinging to his body with no intention of letting go. And he was wanting it to be that way always. But this time he had a mission.

The night before had been Christmas Eve and they had celebrated at the castle. The entire crew had been there, feasting as if it were the last day that they could be alive. Uma had joined them, enjoying the celebration, letting herself go among the stories that each of the crew members had, and celebrating with them. Harry had been there, overseeing everything, playing the piano, and accepting whatever challenge he encountered. Seven, _little captain,_ as the crew called him, had stayed with Harry the entire time, avoiding the crowds, and playing the piano with him. Uma had joined them on several occasions, but both Seven and Harry enjoyed seeing their goddess shining among all, being admired, and adored by every person who looked at her. Gil and Seven had played together at dinner because Seven hadn't had an appetite. Possibly because he had eaten his weight in gingerbread cookies. Audrey had visited them for a moment, commenting that Ben and his friends' celebration on the other side of the castle was too fancy for her and that she preferred the party that Uma and her crew were having. Which had made Gil lift her into the air and sit her on his arm, encouraging her to sing for everyone. Seven and Harry had played the piano for Audrey and she had shared with everyone one of the Christmas carols the fairies had taught her, about winter and hope. But the princess had to leave for a reunion with her family. And within minutes Ben slipped away from his own party to join them. Seven held him with them longer than necessary, making Ben entertain the entire crew with his roars and growls. Harry didn't even know that Ben could purr, but Seven managed to get him to admit it. To everyone's misfortune, a servant had to take the king away to host his own feast once again.

Around midnight they exchanged gifts. Uma read the dedications and Gil, along with Seven, gave the gifts. Harry was surprised to see that each member of the crew got a handmade gift from Seven and many of them wept with happiness. Some assuring that the future of the crew was in good hands. Seven wore his red jacket with seven hooks sewn into the back and his turquoise skirt with which he was amused by the way the leather straps rose when he moved. Gil got him a little captain's hat and Harry would never admit it, but he lost his voice when he saw the image of his son proudly carrying a piece of Uma and himself. Seven's narrow eyes relax when he laughed in delight at seeing his reflection in the mirror.

And in the end, Uma asked each of those present if she could use her siren song, they all quickly accepted it because it was one of their favorite things that they could enjoy since they lived in Auradon. Uma to her full potential. So she sang for them. Seven was able to see firsthand how her mother gently enchanted everyone, prey to her beautiful voice. Seven ran to her and hugged her tightly, drawn by her calm and serene spell. When Uma finished, a collective sigh escaped from each of them. And Seven let go of her, marveling at everything. Harry understood the feeling all too well.

That had been a memorable night. All celebration going down in a calm spell that easily made everyone go to rest. Seven remembered saying goodbye to everyone before going to his room.

And now, at Christmas, Harry sat on his bed and smiled when he looked out the window.

“Captain?”

Uma buried her face in the pillow.

“... if nothing is on fire, collapsing or sinking, I'm not interested.” She grunted, turning her back to him.

“It’s-”

“It's snowing!” Seven entered the room waving his hands quickly “It's snowing!”

That did make Uma get up. Just in time to avoid the kid who ran onto the bed and smashed his face against the glass behind the headboard.

A layer of snow covered absolutely everything. And little flakes kept falling. Harry looked at Uma with a confidential smile. And she rolled her eyes.

“Do you want to go out?” Uma asked “But you must-”

“Yes!” Seven held his hands together and ran to get off the mattress.

“You must put on warm clothes!” Uma repeated “Very warm!”

Two heads popped out of the door. Harry wasn't surprised to see Audrey and Gil there, so excited about Seven.

“We will take care of it.” The princess offered.

“Let him choose his clothes and he has to take care of leaving everything in order,” Uma warned.

“Boring.” Audrey rolled her eyes and with a regal pace, she led Gil behind Seven.

Harry heard his cell phone vibrate on the nightstand. He wasn’t surprised to read Ben's message.

“The king says that, and I quote, ‘ _It's snowing!’_. And that he awaits us downstairs.” Harry bit back a yawn “Evie is with him.”

“I am surrounded by children,” Uma whispered, collapsing onto the bed for a second.

Harry smiled and leaned over her, raising his eyebrows.

“Not all.” He leaned more in her direction.

Uma cupped his chin, and her smile became much more dangerous. He shuddered, exactly like the first time he looked at her and was hopelessly drawn to her.

“Uma...”

She turned and sat on his hips.

“No, not all.” Uma leaned over him “Merry Christmas Harry Hook.” She gave him a short kiss before pulling away “Get up, let's show our kid how to win a snowball fight.”

Harry sighed, smiling.

“As you wish, Captain.”

A crew was a family. That he had learned from early childhood. But what Uma, Seven, Gil, and he had was much more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly a little nervous about this. I'm basing Seven on some children I have worked with who are on the autism spectrum. I hope that everything translates well from one language to another.
> 
> Also, I'm a supporter of adoption. And someone like Uma capable of taking care of an entire island, of appropriating the well-being of her crew seems to me like a person who would adopt. And I think more content is needed from these types of families. So here it is.
> 
> For over a year people have wanted to read my version of Harry and Uma being parents. I don't think this is what they expected. But here it is.
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
